Baby Its Cold Outside
by Lucky Lynx
Summary: For years, Harry has followed the Weasley traditions when it comes to Christmas, but this year, it might be a bit too cold outside to leave the warmth of his bed… and Severus.


**Title:** Baby Its Cold Outside

**Author:** Lucky Lynx

**Pairing: **Harry x Snape

**Rating:** PG-13

**Word count: **831

**Content/Warning(s): **fluff, romance, A/U

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, no profit is made from the use of these characters who belong to JK Rowling

**Summary/Prompt:** For years, Harry has followed the Weasley traditions when it comes to Christmas, but this year, it might be a bit too cold outside to leave the warmth of his bed… and Severus.

**A/N:** The story is set after the war A/U where Severus is alive and Harry has just broken off an engagement to Ginny. Based on the Christmas song "Baby Its Cold Outside".

* * *

"I really can't stay."

"What's your hurry?"

"You know Molly will be pacing the floor," Harry answered, checking his watch once again. "Merlin's beard I'm already an hour late."

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather watch the fireplace roar?" Severus questioned. As Harry's cautious eyes slowly looked away from the front door, Severus coyly allowed the deep green robe to slip off both shoulders. "Might you require just one drink more?"

"Oh you are a rotter, yah know that?" Harry mumbled with a mouth that was suddenly very dry. He watched as the firelight flickered across Severus' smooth, pale skin, watched as the robe slipped ever so slightly more to reveal bits of sparse, dark hair scattered across his chest.

"But it's Christmas, Sev. You know they expect me every year for Christmas Feast and every year I show up," he whined. "Molly is going to be furious that I have delayed things this much, just think if I were to keep them waiting any longer!"

Harry broke his gaze away from Severus, whose robe was still slithering towards the floor. He couldn't bloody concentrate with that man in the room, let alone nearly naked and practically begging him to stay. Not that he didn't want to, because Merlin knew he did. But he'd made a promise years ago that every Christmas day would be spent with the Weasley family and even though he was no longer going to be their son-in-law, he had been assured his promise was still expected to be upheld.

From behind him, Harry could hear the last shuffle of cloth and then the heavy flop as that damned robe hit the floor.

"Severus, I wish you could come with me, I truly do," he sighed, leaning his head against the cold door. "But it has only been a few weeks since… well, you know… and I just don't want to be that guy that flaunts his new boyfriend in front of his ex-girlfriend at her parent's house during what is surely the most treasured holiday for the lot of 'em. It is about family, Sev and they still consider me as such and if we give them time, they will you as well."

"You are my family, Harry. Is the meaning and poignancy of this holiday lost on one such as me?"

Harry started to answer, but couldn't find the words. For the past hour, he'd been so concerned with how the Weasley's would feel about him missing their Christmas tradition that he hadn't even given thought to the fact that he and Severus were there, in that moment, creating their own.

Strong arms wove around Harry's waist, pulling him back to rest against a warm, bare chest. He sighed, unable to fight the contentment that washed over his frantic nerves, calming his ever-busy mind. Severus always knew just how to handle him, even in his most difficult of snits.

"If you must go, Harry, I do understand," Severus whispered sincerely. "I shall be here when you return."

Reluctantly, Severus moved to pull away, but just as he did, Harry's slender hands grabbed hold of his wrists to pull them back where they had been.

"Look, it's starting to snow."

Severus rested his head in the crook of Harry's neck and peered out the window to find tiny, fragile flakes falling listlessly from the gray sky. "That it is."

"I think it looks like it might get a bit dicey. Can't be too careful with these winter storms."

"Are you suggesting…"

"It is better safe than sorry and as a world-class flyer I would be the one to know what sort of conditions could potentially be dangerous," Harry answered as he turned to face his somewhat startled and very naked boyfriend. "Give me two minutes to send an owl and I'll meet you in bed."

The grin that spread across Severus' face was all Harry needed to see to know he'd made the right decision.

"What, might I ask, made you change your mind, Mr. Potter?"

"Baby, it's cold outside," Harry cooed. Shedding his shirt and trousers, he met Severus for a passionate embrace. "And it's warm in here."

With a pat on Harry's bare back end, Severus turned and disappeared into the bedroom.

"Accio quill," Harry called, his hand scrawling the apology letter as soon as it caught hold of the inky feather.

_Molly,_

_Won't be able to make it today for Feast._

_There has been a bad storm and I'm totally snowed in._

_Will try to stop by next week with presents._

_Love and happy holidays,_

_Harry._

Christmas with the Weasley family had been great and over the years it had produced many happy memories that Harry would hold dear, but as he watched his partner climb into their large bed and beckon to him with a devious grin, Harry began to realize that the time had come to make new memories.

"Naked and shagging like rabbits all day… sounds like a bloody perfect Christmas to me."


End file.
